


[盾冬/STUCKY]闹红

by zeldasuni



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldasuni/pseuds/zeldasuni
Summary: *配对是黑帮蛇队×舞男詹花， 鹿队死亡预警。如山私设:背景设定在上世纪八十年代(四十年代会出现参军bug，现代又觉得失了詹花的几分韵味)。蛇盾很黑，很黑。因为他是混黑社会的bu两个盾都叫史蒂乎。*车震/道具/轻微dirty talk





	[盾冬/STUCKY]闹红

天刚刚擦黑的时候Bucky从酒馆后门溜了出来，小步快跑着到了街对面的公用电话亭。他穿着一件熨烫平整的白衬衫，姜黄色背带裤，就像纽约街头上每个普通的20岁小伙子一样。只要他足够小心，就不会有人发现他就是每周六晚迪克酒馆最受欢迎的热辣舞者。

他从裤子口袋里掏出亮闪闪的硬币塞进投币孔，不假思索地拨出一个号码。几声震动后是一个年轻而甜美的女声:“喂?”

“Rebecca，是我，Bucky。”

电话那头的小女孩登时兴奋地不得了，像是要立刻顺着电话线钻过来抱住自己的哥哥一样:“Bucky!!我快要想死你了!你什么时候回来?”

Bucky舔了舔唇，按捺住内心同等甚至更甚的对Rebecca的思念，“你猜怎么着?我已经买好回布鲁克林的车票了，就在明天早晨。”说这话的时候他不自觉地笑了起来，“我给你准备了礼物。我想你会喜欢的。”

“是什么?”

“这是秘密，秘密是不能提前泄露的。”Bucky无意地伸出右手食指抵住嘴唇。秘密，他一直都喜欢对Rebecca用这个词，惊喜也好隐瞒也罢，在Rebecca面前，自己的兄长一直是个隐藏秘密的能手。他往街上扫了一眼，已经有三三两两的人往酒馆里走了。于是他说:“明天见，我的姑娘。”

“那好吧，明天见。”女孩尾音不自觉地带上了一丝撒娇一般的语气，像极了她的哥哥。

Bucky把话筒重新搁到黄色的旧式电话机上，推开玻璃门按原路返回去，步履轻快了不少。不仅是因为和自己唯一的亲人通上了话，还因为今天是周六。

今天是周六，这就意味着他晚上得在迪克酒馆，穿着对于他来说有些过于放荡的衣服，跳那些他曾经以为只有女人才会跳的舞。这句话并没有什么不好的意思，只是Bucky觉得那些舞都…太妩媚了。对。就是这个词。

直到他第一次尝试前他都不知道自己也可以变得这样“妩媚”。

当然这不是重点。说实话他讨厌极了这份工作。他每次在投着镁光灯的圆形舞台上“舞蹈”时，都感觉自己的身体正在被台下那些满脸油光的中年男人或乳臭未干的街头混混的目光恶狠狠地强 奸。而且是轮 奸。这让他每每感到恶心想吐，以及想要立即钻进地缝里的无处遁形的羞耻感。他不知道自己是怎么忍受下这样的感觉的。他恨极了这样的自己。

Bucky的家境并不富裕，自从母亲病逝后，家里的日子更是捉襟见肘。Bucky受过一些教育，想着独自来纽约打拼打拼，多少也应该能赚足养家糊口的钱。但带着12岁的妹妹一起总不是一个明智的选择。还好友好的邻居Stan太太愿意帮忙照顾Rebecca，Bucky才得以放心地一个人前来纽约。他做着3.4份兼职，每周获得的薪水除了支付自己那点房租外，寄回布鲁克林也已足够Rebecca生活。

但是，但是，Bucky很快就找到了这份羞耻中的唯一一丝救赎。他的名字是Steve Rogers。有了他，Bucky觉得其他一切都不算什么了。

每周Steve都会来看他跳舞(后来他一再强调第一周他真的只是不小心走错了地方)，他看着Bucky的眼神和别人的眼神不一样。从一开始Bucky就发现这一点了。也正因如此，他才会义无反顾地爱上他。

表演结束后Bucky会以最快的速度摆脱那些恶臭的男人，溜出酒馆。Steve经常会在后巷那里等着他。街边昏暗的白色路灯映进Steve的蓝眼睛里，像亮闪闪的细碎银河。而一见到Bucky，这片微小而浩瀚的星河便开始流动起星光来了，那其中流动着最纯粹的、孩提般的喜悦和爱意。

他们做爱。他们去Bucky破旧的地下室公寓(如果那还能被称作公寓的话)，去廉价的快捷旅店，去Steve不常回的家，甚至有一次他们就在酒馆后的深巷里干开了，那次Bucky几乎把嘴唇咬破了，才克制着自己没发出太大声音。

Steve是一名军人，而且还是部队里挺高的头衔，因此他可以动用一周外出一两个夜晚的特权。 “等过两年，我退役了，就正式地把你接到我家来。哦，对了，Rebecca也要接过来，还有你们养的那只猫咪，叫什么名字来着?”Steve吻Bucky浅色的发旋，温暖的手指在他的发间流连。  
“Constantia，”Bucky黏在Steve怀里有点含混地回答，“是她起的名字，好像是罗马尼亚的一个港口城市。很奇怪不是么?我觉得叫Brooklyn就挺好的。”  
Steve笑了:“那我们再养一只，就叫Brooklyn。”

Steve总是劝Bucky不要再在迪克酒馆跳舞了，那几十美元他也可以给他。Bucky时常嘴上答应，心里却是暗自鄙夷的。他和Steve终究不是亲密到可以分享一本账本的关系——虽然以后大有可能，他想——也明白Steve给他的钱和他自己挣来的——即使是用不太漂亮的手段——终归是不一样的。一周多挣几十美元，也许就能给Rebecca买上一条漂亮的新裙子或一个新书包。而他Bucky Barnes还落不到靠别人吃饭的地步。  
“我想跳给你看。”他干脆这么说，趁着Steve意料之中的脸红的当口，再一次封住了他的唇瓣。Bucky想，这张漂亮的嘴还是不说话，只认真做爱时更讨人喜些。

“你是我的天使，Steve，你他妈是我的救世天使。”Bucky吻着Steve的耳根这样说。像要把自己全部的爱都吹进金发男人的耳朵里一样。

“Rogers生前每周六晚都会来这个破酒馆，风雨不动，我们猜想也许这里会有一些不为人知的秘密。”Rumlow坐在副驾驶的位置上，借着车顶灯翻阅着手中的资料册。此时已是夜幕降临，迪克酒馆里聚集了不少人，多是步行或开私家车来的，因此就当门口的路人看到这样一个毫不起眼的小酒馆门前竟停了这样一辆加长版豪华轿车时，都免不上要多看几眼，然后快步离开。

人们说，迪克酒馆今晚要么就是要红了，要么就是要出事了。

“他来这儿做什么?”车子后排的红眸男人阖上眼睑，似是烦腻地揉了揉太阳穴，厚重的黑色大衣硬硬地垂在座椅上，末了又补了句，“Brock，你能不能别再放你那老土掉牙的The Clash了?放点Led Zeppelin，谢谢。别告诉我你没有带他们的碟。”

Rumlow趁后座的男人看不见暗自翻了个白眼，拜托，谁更老土哎……  
“没有一个确切的原因，但有小道消息说他是和这里的脱衣舞——哦不，钢管舞——F**k，爱他妈什么舞什么舞吧，反正你知道，就是那种，跳舞的男人，搞在一起了。”  
Steve听了这话才像回过神来，身子坐直了微微前倾，显出饶有趣味的样子:“男人?”

“对。不折不扣的男人。前面带把的那种。”

Steve不禁轻笑出了声。他没想到正直的美国大兵还有这种嗜好。也对，在军营里憋久了，钢铁直男怕是也能给硬生生憋弯。

这个念头在Steve见到这位舞男后就被击碎了，他感叹这可能真的不怪那位和他同名的可怜兄弟，因为确实没有一个男人会对Bucky Barnes提不起兴趣来。

Bucky棕色短发，高挑个子。Steve甚至不消多看就能感到那黑色紧身衣下包裹的是一具多么美好、柔软而有活力的肉体。皮质面料映着昏暗的灯光，也映着台下人赤裸裸的欲望。光线摇曳，Steve看不清青年瞳孔的颜色，但却能清楚地发现那双漂亮的眼睛像是噙了一层水汽一样湿润。他甚至还涂了口红，Steve咬了下嘴唇。薄薄的一层，但足够亮眼。

Bucky Barnes像一只惊惶的鹿落入了饿狼的群落。而注定只有Steve Rogers这头孤狼能够拥有他。  
Bucky今天涂了口红。他不知道自己一时心血来潮怎么想的，也不想考虑台下的人会怎么看他。他只是单纯得觉得Steve可能会喜欢这个。

口红是还同在酒馆的姑娘Lita借的廉价口红，两人平时交情甚好，姑娘自然不会在意像Bucky这样的男孩子借她的口红来涂。事实上，她有时甚至就是把Bucky当做女孩子看的。

效果似乎还不错。Bucky不敢涂得太厚，但只是浅浅的一点也让Lita惊叹:“天哪，Bucky，你真的是个漂亮男孩。”

但他的希望落空了。他没有找到Steve。他的眼睛悄悄地在台下扫了至少得有六遍，在最终确信下面没有那个他熟悉的、可靠的身影后，他差点在舞台上失控。他相信大家都看出他今天状态不好。可是不会有人知道原因。也许他们会注意到他唇瓣上的殷红，会凑在一起骂他“婊子”“妓女”那些不入流的词，甚至会盘算如果可以的话，会怎么操他。但是他不在乎那么多了。

他只知道他的Steve不见了。 即使是以往有Steve等待的那些日子，Bucky收拾行装准备走人也没有像今天这样快过。他甚至忘了和Lita说句再见。Bucky知道他应该走前门的，那里才是通往Steve家的公寓的路，但像是出于本能的，他又一次从后门溜了出去。

就像是他已预料到Steve会在那里等着他一样。

街上的路灯本就没有几盏好的，其中两盏最近又被附近小学的孩子打弹弓时打坏了，整条深巷显得破败而阴森。月光倾泻而下，月光下那宛如雕塑一般的身影缓缓转过身来，猩红色的双眸直直要挖走Bucky的魂儿一样。

“Hi.”

身为堂堂黑帮头子，Steve对Bucky即使再怎么饥渴难耐，也绝对不会在巷子里就迫不及待地脱了裤子。所以他选择了他的车子。

Bucky被推进车里的下一秒就被摁在了座椅上。他当然要试图反抗，但无奈男人力气实在巨大，真是快和Steve有一拼了。  
Steve。一想到他Bucky就更加委屈。若是面前这男人的眼睛和Steve一样是蓝色的，Bucky绝对就认为他是Steve无疑了。可不仅瞳色相去甚远，光看这态度就能看出来，他绝对，绝对不会是Steve的。 像是怕Bucky再怎么乱动，男人的手伸到车座下，轻松地触开了一个开关，从里面取出一副银色的手铐。  
Bucky还没来得及张口说话，男人就不急不缓地吻上了他的唇瓣，将他想要蹦出口的单词都硬生生塞了回去。男人的唇齿间散发出一股雪茄和烈酒的气味，呛呛的，Bucky下意识想躲他伸进来的舌头，但旋即被强硬地牵了过去舔吮。  
Bucky被他亲得快要断气，好不容易被松开后慢慢地喘着气来平复呼吸。而那个吻只是个掩饰，Steve真正的意图早已达到——他将Bucky的双手铐了起来，手臂向后弯过去，手铐上的链子勾在车顶的钩子上。  
Bucky头一次有一种彻彻底底暴露在别人面前的感觉。他忘了自己还涂了口红，现在口红花了，残存的几丝着在他被吻得水红欲滴的唇瓣上，竟一时分不清是原本的唇色抑或口红的殷红。  
“你这口红是给谁涂的?”Steve一边解Bucky的衣服，一边眼神漫不经心地扫着他的唇瓣，“Steve Rogers?”  
Bucky不睬他:“你他妈的把他怎么了?”话尾还跟着几声被亲完回不上气的咳嗽。  
Steve把Bucky的裤带解开，一只手驾轻就熟地隔着白色内裤去探那个小洞，眼睛却是连看都没看身下人一眼:“真是个骚货。”  
Bucky不自觉地绷紧了身体。除了Steve，还从未有人碰过他的私处，尽管他一直遭受着无数觊觎。  
他能感觉到红眸男人已经燃起的欲望，因他在恶意地轻轻剐蹭着他的内裤。老天爷，即使隔着一层西装裤子Bucky也能感觉到，那尺寸可真够大的，他觉得自己会被撑裂。

而他身体里的另一个声音却在嘶叫，操我吧，操我吧，Steve，求求你操我。我的全部都是你的，只要你愿意拿去。

Bucky被自己矛盾而病态的想法激得又羞又恼，脸庞也涨得通红。他快哭了，即使Steve连手指也没有伸进来，只是隔着一层薄薄的布料在试探性地摩挲、抠挖，像在鉴别一块美玉。他已经湿了。  
快结束吧，Bucky无声地咬紧了嘴唇，快让这一切结束吧…。

Bucky从小就是个爱哭的孩子。

车里没有开灯。一道刺眼的车灯光线从车子后方直射进来，Steve微微皱了眉，手指勾着可怜的白色内裤将它轻轻褪至膝盖，白色布料上洇湿的痕迹太过明显。  
毫无防备的，Bucky已经勃起的阴 茎弹到了Steve的脸上。他听到身下的青年倒抽了一口凉气，然后是脱口而出的“对不起…!!”原始的几分愤怒和不满不知怎的转换成了发自心底的窃喜和想笑。他轻笑出声，将那根大而滚烫的阴 茎捧在手里，指尖顺着青筋的纹路勾勒着。  
Steve感觉Bucky快要崩溃了:“Please…please…”  
而这激起了他的更大欢愉。Steve轻轻低下头，在那根“可爱的”阴 茎顶部烙下轻轻的，圣洁的一吻。  
Bucky很想用手挡住脸，好让Steve不至于看到他的样子。他太狼狈了。Steve的笑让他更加愤怒，他不明白他为什么要笑。Bucky唯一知道的是，这个男人清楚自己的一切点。他指，一切“性”点。只要Steve此时轻轻放一根手指进入他的穴口，他就会哭出来了。而且他肯定他会哭出声来。

“我喜欢他，想被他操。”

Bucky的胸口起伏得厉害，胸前的两颗乳头早已因刺激而尖挺，像两颗已经成熟的娇艳欲滴的浆果。Steve探身上前，身上的大衣蹭过Bucky光裸的肌肤，痒痒的。他轻轻含住其中一颗，舔吮，撕扯，那动作如此温柔，让Bucky都怀疑这个刚才亲他的是不是一个人。Steve的手还停留在Bucky鼓胀的阴 茎上，耐心地帮他做着套弄。Bucky被他弄得舒服，手臂被吊着，屁股也不由自主地抬了起来，缓缓地迎合着Steve的节奏扭动着胯部。他能明显地感觉到Steve僵了一下。  
扳回一局。他喜欢这个。Bucky心里窃喜。现在的问题是，Bucky觉得自己马上要高潮了。而他不能射在Steve的西装上，更不能射在他的车里。  
那样会弄脏他的衣服和车…下一秒Bucky就为自己拥有这样的愧疚想法而自责，他之前从未坐过，甚至见过这么豪华的车，而现在，他就这么赤身裸体地躺在这里，阴 茎被握在一个全身上下除了发型没有一丝凌乱的男人手里，而且就是这个男的还弄得自己的小穴现在像要着火一般难耐。  
最关键的问题是，他连这个男的是谁都他妈的不知道啊?! Bucky费力地张开嘴唇，溜到舌尖的“Steve在哪儿”却又突然变成了“我想射……”  
语气之甜软甚至让他自己吃了一惊。Steve显然也是，从Bucky两颗已经红肿的乳头上抬起了头。他微微直起了身子，Bucky就着光看到Steve裆部的隆起，着实被吓了一跳。  
他是不是也憋得很难受…?自己的这个想法也很吓人，但Bucky的身体机能比大脑机能抢先一步做出反应，他更湿了，他甚至能感觉到自己的体液顺着股缝流了下去。

天杀的，Bucky Barnes，你怎么能这么骚……

明天中午Rebecca见到你的时候，会想到她亲爱的哥哥昨晚都经历了些什么吗?

“用这个，”突如其来的冰凉触感直抵阴 茎，Bucky吓了一跳，低头一看，Steve不知从哪儿取来了一个小小的玻璃瓶，正抵在他的铃口，尺寸看上去刚刚好，“射在这里面。”  
Bucky还想抗争一下，毕竟没有人会想射在一个玻璃瓶里，但他又看到了Steve饱胀的欲望。

他太想要那个了。

“怎么湿得这么彻底?”Steve的手指顺着Bucky的股缝滑下直达穴口，Bucky全身像是有一阵酥麻的电流穿过。果不其然，Steve的第一根手指毫不费力地探进Bucky的私密甬 道时，后者的眼泪落了下来。  
Bucky的呻吟刚从齿缝间流出就被主人自己强行吞了回去。Steve觉得好笑，凑近了他的脸，几乎是鼻尖顶着鼻尖地问道:“你弄脏了我的车座，你说你该受到什么惩罚呢?”  
Bucky的眼泪没办法擦，只能顺着脸颊两侧滑进深色的发间。他努力地压抑着自己的啜泣，挤出来的还是那几个让Steve听了生气的词:“对，对不起…”  
“我没有钱…”

Steve将已经插进甬 道的两根手指抽了出来，即使无论是他的手指还是Bucky的甬 道都对彼此恋恋不舍。他硬的发疼，不过问题不大，他不缺这点耐心。Steve的大拇指揉捻着Bucky的下唇瓣，即使在黑暗中也异常诱人的嘴唇，让他想起几年前在德国的一处玫瑰园里看到的一园玫瑰。彼时正是清晨，晨露与阳光对骄傲的花朵从不吝啬，尽情地施予着恩赐。

那是一场美景。那是一次屠杀。他们离开时，鲜血溅满了花房的玻璃外墙，与玫瑰相比不知哪个更为鲜红。

Steve闭上双眼，不愿再继续回忆。面前的青年也是一朵猩红的玫瑰，而这一次，他不会再让这朵玫瑰受到一点伤害。他的手指探进Bucky的口腔，搅着他粉红的舌，沾满他的体液，任由自己的手指操着男孩的嘴。

他突然说:“你喜欢口红吗?喜欢的话，我可以给你买下全部你喜欢的颜色。”  
他的声音很轻，Bucky睁圆了眼睛望着他，还以为自己听错了。Bucky点点头，又像突然回过神来一般飞快地摇了摇头。Steve的笑意更深了。现在离近了他看清楚了，Bucky的眼睛是少见的浅绿色，是春水的颜色，怪不得总是雾蒙蒙的。不过很漂亮，Steve想。但是他没有告诉Bucky。  
这具身体比原想的还要可口得多。

Steve进入Bucky时后者抖得更加剧烈了，曼妙的腰肢在空中不住地扭动着，像还在继续几个小时前的舞蹈。尽管事先已经抹了Bucky的精液在阴 茎上作为润滑剂，Steve的尺寸对可怜的鹿仔来说仍是有些困难。Steve像在开拓一片全新的、未知的奇妙领域，而领地的主人今夜将大门洞开，欢迎他的攻城略池。 Bucky的小穴一张一合，吞吐着Steve的阴 茎。而他上面的嘴也不堪寂寞:“Steve…Steve……”  
Steve会意，便去深深地吻他。等到阴 茎整根将要没入时，Steve重重地拍了一下Bucky白皙的臀部。  
“啪”的声响充斥着整辆车子。Bucky觉得自己羞耻得快不能呼吸了。“把屁股抬高点。”Steve命令他。  
Bucky照做了。Steve终于将整根埋了进去，而Bucky也不由得叫出了声。  
还没等Bucky的肠肉吮吸够这个不速之客，Steve就要退出去。Bucky立马叫出了声:“不…!别出去，别出去…别离开我…”像是讨好一般，他更加卖力地扭动着腰，主动而有些费力地吞吐着男人的阴 茎。  
Steve却不睬:“你求我啊。”  
“我求你，我求你…嗯…”Bucky觉得自己都要哭出两道泪沟来了，他好累，可是他好舒服……  
“这才是我的乖男孩……”Steve握住Bucky精瘦但结实的腰肢，从小腹一路向上温柔的吻着，“你说，你叫什么名字?” “Bucky，先生…我叫…唔……Bucky Barnes……”  
“你是骚货吗?”Steve吻他的锁骨，吻他皮肤上的痣，吻他的脖颈。  
“我…我是……”  
“你是谁的骚货?”Steve将他耳边周围的一小块皮肤舔湿，含住他的耳珠反复舔吮。

“我是……Steve…Rogers…嗯啊……的…骚货……我…我是…Ste……Steve…的…嗯…婊…婊子……”

“你能不…唔……能…不要…我…说…呃…一个词……就…撞…一下……”

Steve用力地顶撞着，每一下都直接捣到Bucky的前列腺上。一波又一波触电般的快感浪潮般汹涌地席卷了他，包裹着他，让他顾不得其他。他甚至觉得自己快被顶出一个子 宫了…Bucky前端的铃口断断续续地射出一股又一股浊液，洒在Steve结实的小腹上。他们两人一起堕入欲望的深渊。Bucky想，他是在与魔鬼共舞。

Bucky快被干得虚脱了。他一直哭一直哭，大部分是生理性泪水，顺着脸颊流下来，还有一部分，就是他被操得神智都不清楚后就着满嘴胡话一起流下来的。  
“Stevie…Stevie……我爱你……我好想你……”  
“你…你什么时候回来……我们一起去接……Rebecca……”

第二天Bucky醒来时还以为自己还在做梦，镇定下来之后发现哦没有，他现在就是在全纽约最豪华的酒店套间里。一个人。

他全身冒出一阵冷汗，那男人搞什么，要知道他半个月赚来的钱才勉强足够支付这一晚上的房费。他从雪白的大床上跳起来，看到墙上挂钟显示的时间，9:35。他已经错过了回布鲁克林的火车。

Bucky暗骂了一句脏话。他感觉全身都快散架了，即使已经睡了一觉。他走进浴室照镜子，发现自己的眼睛因为哭了太久变得红肿，脖子和胸口布满了星星点点的吻痕，手腕还有被手铐锢着太久留下的红印子。腰也痛的难受，他只想快点回到床上躺下。反正来都来了，也不差再躺这么一会儿了。Rebecca要是见到这样的他，多半会以为他被谁揍了一顿。

床头柜上放着两张折叠整齐的白纸和两支盒装口红，看上去像给他留下的。Bucky将纸展开。

其中一张上写着:  
“他不会回来了，但我在。”  
下面是一串电话号码，还加了下划线以示强调。Bucky猜这是男人家里座机的号码。

另一张上写:  
“我不知道Rebecca是谁，但我想女孩子们都喜欢这个。替我向她问好。  
另一支是给你的，你涂口红的样子很漂亮。不过以后只允许涂给我看。”

FIN.


End file.
